


Baby Days

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Akrarre is a lil shit but he's cute tooo, Cute gey, FLUFFFFFF, GEY, Hector is a soft bab that is so cute and lovable, Hector is overprotective, Implied polymorous relationship, It is, M/M, Purple is indeed currently preggy with babies, Very gey, its so cuuuttteee, which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Purple was left alone at home while Hector went out,and has to deal with some cravings. He goes on a small journey to find exactly what he's craving.





	Baby Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hector and Akrarre's owner @zzombieexterminator on Tumblr,and I thought I'd toss it here,the gey is too cute to keep to myself :3

Hector had gone to help a nearby town in the grove,leaving him alone here at the volcano.He had to insist that he’d be fine,albeit he was one and a half months pregnant,and could survive a day away from the taller skeleton.

 

Currently,he sat in his mate’s bed,Purple cooing softly,rubbing his stomach lovingly,feeling the bump beneath his clothes.He didn't think he could get pregnant,and had shied away from the idea at first,but he grew to love the idea,loving the baby inside him.

 

He wore the taller’s orange turtleneck,nothing beneath but a pair of black boxers,having changed because he was tired of wearing his own clothes.An odd thought,but he felt that way.He got a bit hungry,the skeleton getting up and exiting the bedroom,heading down to the kitchen.

 

He looked through the fridge,the cabinets and anywhere else in the kitchen,he sighing and sitting at the table.There was nothing to eat,nothing he wanted anyway,as he wanted something greasy and sweet,but didn't know how to go about that.

 

Should he go to Grillby’s,go see if Flameroy can cook him something greasy and yummy,and maybe have a milkshake or ice cream once done?He liked the idea,but the thought of leaving the volcano,of leaving his love here,it made him uneasy,he deciding to call Sans or something to get him that.

 

But Purple might not be hungry by then,and he's hungry now,he giving a soft whine and going to look once again at what he could make.He could make his own greasy food,and eat ice cream while doing so,but he didn't want to get hurt,lest he do it wrong.

 

He sighs,deciding that going to Grillby’s was a better idea,he heading back upstairs to put some pants on,and slip on some shoes.He took a hoodie he found that smelled like Hector,purring softly as he snuggled into the material,smiling happily.He took a moment to remember if he had his wallet on him,checking his pants that lie on the floor,happily finding it.

 

He  made himself look a bit more presentable,a bit difficult in clothes that were so much larger than himself,and teleported,looking about the homey and warm bar.There was barely anyone here,good for him,a deep and hearty chuckle sounding from the bar.

 

_‘Purp! ’Ey,it’s been a while!’_

 

He smiles,approaching the bar,sitting at it and getting a rub on the skull from his old friend.

 

_‘Wha’ brings ya back Purp? ‘Ere for somethin’,or jus’ comin’ ‘ta see me?’_

 

Purple chuckles,smiling,he murmuring,

 

“I did come to eat actually,but seeing you again is a joy as always.”

 

_‘So,what’d ya have in mind?The usual?’_

 

He shakes his skull,which got a fake surprised expression,turning into one of fake hurt.The fire elemental rested a hand over his soul,murmuring,

 

_‘You wound me Purp.Only ‘ere for the food,an’ it’s not even th’ usual.’_

 

He makes a dramatic pose,which gets laughter from the skeleton,he murmuring,

 

_‘Ah see ‘ow it is.’_

 

Once calming his laughter,the scientist asks,the two friends now smiling,

 

“Your greasiest burger,and a large milkshake.Chocolate.”

 

If Flameroy had eyebrows,they would be in his hair,if he had that too.

 

_‘The greasiest?An’ a milkshake?Purp,ya usual did a one-eighty.Is there a reason why tha’ is?’_

 

A bit of purple dusts the skeleton’s cheekbones,the fire elemental getting suspicious,only to see the cracked skull of his friend dip to look down,hands rubbing something.A fond expression found it’s way to his fiery face,a sharp toothed mouth visible now.

 

_‘Bun in th’ oven?’_

 

Purple nods,he looking back up,the purple on his cheekbones darker.They share a knowing look,both knowing how much the skeleton loved kids.

 

_‘ ‘Ow long?’_

 

“One and a half.”

 

He receives a nod,leaning on the bartop.

 

_‘Know gender?’_

 

“Not yet.Too early.”

 

Flameroy stands,patting his friend's skull,before heading to the kitchen,calling,

 

_‘I’ll be back Purp,I’ll be sure to make it nice for ya and th’ kiddo.’_

 

It’s not long after he disappeared that Grillby comes out,the fifteen year old smiling at Purple,giving a wave,heading to make the chocolate milkshake his father told him to make.

 

_‘How’s Sans?’_

 

He asks,keeping most of his attention on the milkshake,hearing the skeleton hum.

 

“He's fine,a pain as usual though.”

 

The young fire elemental laughs,finishing the milkshake,adding some whipped cream and a cherry on top.He placed it before the scientist,before asking,leaning on the bartop much as his father had,

 

_‘And Pap?’_

 

Purple took a sip of the drink,purring happily at the taste,before replying,

 

“He's good too.He loves art still,and he’s getting better.”

 

Grillby was about to ask another question before Flameroy came back,a delicious burger was sat in front of his friend’s father,the skeleton nearly diving in once it was set before him.It was just what he wanted,delicious and greasy,the sweetness of the milkshake a perfect contrast.

 

He’s so taking a burger and milkshake to go.

 

-

 

Once he finished his filing meal,he was in the mood for a nap,Purple paying for what he ate,Flameroy giving him a to-go bag with his second burger,the milkshake in a spillproof cup.He waves to his friend,promising to stop by more often,before he teleported home,once hugging his fiery friend and his son.

 

He appeared in Hector’s bedroom again,he taking the spare food and setting it on the nightstand before lying on the bed,tossing his pants off,shoes too,before curling up happily.He fell asleep not too long after,smiling happily,surrounded by his mate’s scent.

 

\---

 

“Àlainn?”

 

Hector calls upon entering his volcano,tail swishing behind him slowly,red and yellow eye lights scanning the area.He didn't see his petite mate,petite to him of course,the smaller skeleton was only seven and a half feet,while he was twelve foot even,and a bit of worry began to bubble up.

 

He could smell that the smaller was here,and that he had wandered around in the time he had been gone,which made him worry,although he had no need to.Purple was pregnant,he should be resting and relaxing,not wandering around his large volcano.

 

What if he needed something,and he couldn't get it because he wasn't here to help him?But,to rationalize what he was thinking,the smaller skeleton could handle himself just fine,he wasn't as fragile as he seemed.He’s a strong monster.

 

Striding over to,and climbing the stairs,he calls again,tail swishing in axniousness,

 

“Àlainn?Purple?”

 

He was a bit anxious that the other wasn't coming,but it was plausible that he couldn't hear him,or was asleep.God,he got nervous too easy…..

 

Hetcor was sure the pregnant skeleton was fine,but it’s hard to not worry when said male is his mate,his love,and pregnant with their child.

 

Right,calming thoughts….

 

As he climbed the stairs,entering the kitchen,he smelled Purple heavily,showing he had been here recently,apparently seeking something to eat.There were no new dishes in the sink,so he assumes the smaller hadn't found what he was looking for,and a soft whine left him at that,tail swaying close to the floor.

 

His mate must be so hungry,having not found what he wanted and gone to bed,and he felt bad about that.He wasn't here to cook for his love,so the poor pregnant male had to go hungry while he was gone.It wasn't even that important,just a check up with the other elder,as they had to keep tabs on the entrance to the grove,for anyone that wasn't Purple or his children slipping in.

 

He climbed the stairs further,before stopping outside his bedroom door,a foreign scent crossing his palate.It was smoky,ashy,much like fire or burning wood,with a soft undertone of earth.He followed it,peeking into his bedroom,where it was strongest,only finding a sleeping Purple upon the bed,the smaller skeleton on his back,one hand over his small belly,another splayed out above his head.

 

Hector growled softly,tail flicking in growing anger,electric magic crackling lightly in the air,he entering without a sound,as to not disturb his sleeping mate.He wanted to know who dared enter his home,where his mate,his mate and baby,stay,the shapeshifter prowling around his bed,the scent strongest on the sleeping male.

 

His growling only heightened in volume,he having to force it to quiet to not wake the smaller,he sniffing Purple gently,holding back a snarl when he smelled the foreign scent upon the cracked skull and body of his mate.

 

Who dared touch his mate?? _HIS_ mate??Who had this smoky,fiery scent??

 

He stood swiftly,growling,magic crackling heavily in the air,forgetting that his mate slept there,his rough shove on the bed having jostled the smaller skeleton.He stopped at the doorway when he heard a soft,tired tone murmur,

 

“Hector?”

 

A slight calm overcame him at the sound of the smaller’s voice,but his rage rang strong,burning like fire through his body.

 

“Yes álainn?”

 

He watched the small skeleton sit up,rubbing a socket and yawning,the large turtleneck,he having recognized as his,pooling in his lap.

 

“Where’re you going?”

 

Hector growls,pacing,trying to reign in his growing anger long enough to explain,or,dare he do it,lie.Ah,he may hate lying to his dear álainn,his dear love,but he has to,in order to show whoever touched his mate a lesson about who the small scientist belonged to.He dare not lie,nor speak the truth,for either could easily upset the small male.

 

His tail swished in anger,scratching the floor once or twice as he spoke,

 

“Heh….I’m going out for a moment….There’s a quick errand I have to run,Akrarre asked I get some mint ice cream for him.”

 

A lame excuse,but it wasn't the first time the God had asked him such a thing anyway.He saw the tired expression turn into one of sadness,it pulling at his soul to see such an expression,Purple murmuring,

 

“But you just came back didn’t you?”

 

He did,and lying further might hurt both of them,but his growing anger needed to be directed at the blasted monster who touched his love.He hated having to lie…..

 

“......”

 

He couldn't lie…..

 

Hector growled,ending in a whine,he striding over to the bed and sitting on it,pulling his small mate into his arms,nuzzling his neck tenderly.

 

“Why do you smell so odd?Did someone try to touch you?Did someone try and come onto you again?I’ll rip their arms off and beat them to death with them.How dare they touch you and taint your beautiful smell,your beautiful face with such a disgusting scent-”

 

He stopped ranting,hearing the scientist giggling,his tail flicking in a slight bit of anger,he not understanding why this was funny.Surely he didn't find it funny someone might have touched him.

 

“Hector calm down love.”

 

Calm?How could he-

 

“I went to Grillby’s and got something to eat.I couldn't find what I was looking for here.”

 

….oh.

 

-

 

Sure,Hector nearly losing his mind over smelling different was slightly funny,but he was just being protective,his tall,adorable Hector,being himself as always.

 

“I might smell funny because I gave my friend Flameroy a hug.He’s Grillby’s father,we’ve been friends since we were little.”

 

Purple could see the gears churning,his mate whining softly and nuzzling him,pressing kisses to his neck,rubbing his temple upon his skull.He was upset,that’s clear,and he’d be sure to tell him about leaving next time.

 

“You worried me álainn…..I thought someone hurt you…”

 

Guilt tore through his post-nap happiness,a soft whine slipping past his teeth,he nuzzling and cuddling his much bigger mate.

 

“I'm sorry…..I didn't want to try cooking in case I hurt myself.I wanted something greasy and sweet…..”

 

Hector shushed him,tail wrapping around his leg,kissing his neck more,rubbing his back.He couldn't help being upset,he had worried his love so much,made him angry,and that made him feel terrible.All because he was hungry and couldn't wait.

 

“I-I...I-”

 

“Shhh…..álainn,my love,my purple star…...don't be upset,don't cry.I’m not mad,I'm not upset.I just got worried.”

 

The taller laid him down and cuddled him,Purple whimpering and tucking his skull against the taller’s chest,feeling their legs entwine,the tail he loved so much curling around his legs lovingly.He reached down to pet it,feeling his mate kiss all over his skull and neck,purring and humming softly,trying to soothe him.

 

It worked,the smaller skeleton relaxing,one of the clawed hands his taller lover had rubbing the back of his skull gently,soothing,soothing,soothing…..

 

Hector blinked,pulling back,seeing Purple had fallen asleep,soft slivers of breath slipping from his lightly parted teeth.He smiled tenderly,nuzzling the sleeping skeleton’s skull,feeling him shift and purr.

 

He watched him sleep,pressing gentle,tender kisses to both his mate’s closed sockets,before hearing a coo.His eye lights shrunk,he growling viciously,he looking up to see a hand upon the sleeping males hip,his growl turning into a vicious snarl,body curling further around the small scientist,watching the hand withdraw.

 

His red and yellow eye lights followed,only to see Akrarre,whose tail was swaying slowly,watching the tallest of the trio.He tried to touch the slumbering skeleton again,a louder snarl ripping from his chest,making the hand back off,he growling,quite annoyed by this,

 

“What?”

 

He watches the God fiddle with his hands,as if he was trying to not touch Purple again,before whispering,to not wake the smallest,

 

“I want to cuddle too.”

 

He seemed oddly withdrawn,and Hector deduced that he was in one of his moods,where he was feeling lonely.He sighs,but lets Akrarre climb in and cuddle close to them both,happily purring,giving both himself and his sleeping mate a nuzzle.

 

“Just keep your hands to yourself for now,he's tired.”

 

The God snickers,but does so,mumbling,

 

“Jealous much?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

With that,they fell quiet,watching Purple sleep soundly.


End file.
